Kyla Velassi
|fgcolor= |image=KylaVelassi SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Brunette |eyes= |faction= |job=Actress |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Kyla Velassi is a terran actress. Her image was printed onto Tychus Findlay's CMC armor.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-07. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 11. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-07. Biography During the Second Great War she was involved in a number of scandals. These included being arrested for sale of prohibited substancesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Smash and Grab." (in English). 2010. and going to rehab.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. She was set to appear into a troop-support show,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Ghost of a Chance." (in English) 2010. and unveil a new fashion line.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. She also attended the premiere for her latest holo.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Talks: UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. She was nominated for best performanceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Whispers of Doom." (in English). 2010. and won an award.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nuke Noodles. UNN newscast after "Echoes of the Future." (in English). 2010. The Illegal Substances Scandal Velassi was detained for possessing controlled substances,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. even getting sent to trial for distributing them,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. eventually breaking down on stand.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. She was released from jail to entertain troopsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. and even fled the courtroom, escaping.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prince Valerian: UNN newscast after "Maw of the Void." (in English). 2010. After being hunted as a renegade star,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg!: UNN newscast after "Gates of Hell." (in English). 2010. she was discovered hiding in an animal enclosure at the Korhal Zoo.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Donny Vermillion Hospitalized: UNN newscast after "Belly of the Beast" or "Shatter the Sky." (in English). 2010. The Star Fades Some years after the End War, Kyla Velassi's latest film sold less than expected, leading Kate Lockwell to speculate whether Velassi was still relevant when the AI DiViNe was the center of the galaxy's attention. During the 135th Holovid Awards, Kyla Velassi made remarks UNN described as technophobic targeted at DiViNe.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 Some time later, Kyla Velassi was released from her treatment center.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories (in English). 2016. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran celebrities